My Destiny
by Little red bookworm
Summary: (Tales of the Otori - acorss the nightingale floor etc) Set after the third book. What will happen to Takeo when he comes face to face with his son...rn(finished)
1. Default Chapter

**My Destiny.**

_You are Tomasu of Mino, but you have become both Otori and Kikuta. Three bloods are mixed in you. You were born into the hidden, but you life had been brought up into the open and is no longer your own. Earth will deliver what heaven desires._

_Your lands will stretch from sea to sea. But peace comes at the price of bloodshed. Five battles will buy you peace. Four to win and one to lose. Many must dies, but you yourself are safe from death except at the hands of your own son._

**A/N:** Hello, I thought I'd put this here, just in case any what forgot what the Prophetess told Takeo, you shall find out soon you why i want you to remember. : - P


	2. mission

My Destiny.

Chapter 1.

The boy sat on the floor. His head slightly down, his black hair coving his face from the man's view.

'Kori sit up.'

The boy sat up and looked up.

'Good now listen.' The man sat down in front of the boy.

'I am very pleased with you. You have done all the tasks set and your talents have grown a lot in the past years.'

Kori nodded. _The tasks were too easy_ , he thought.

'Now Kori' the man continued. 'I think its about time you were to do a proper job for The Tribe. What do you say?'

'Yes Akio. I would like that.'

'Good then your first task should be...'

They both sat in silence as Akio thought about what task to give the boy. A smile crept on to Akio's face.

'I know, a real challenge. You shall be sent on an assassin mission. Otori Takeo shall be your target.'

The boy's eyes widened. No one, who had tried to kill Takeo had lived. _I can say any thing_, he thought, _Akio would not let be do other tasks. _Kori Just nodded, not trusting himself to speak.

'Good! Now go and get ready. If your worried you shouldn't be, you have something none of the others had.' Akio grinned. 'I have my faith in you.'

'Yes Akio.' Kori got up and walked out the room to his own. 'Why am I being set this task' he muttered, 'and what did Akio mean I have something they don't. I must please Akio I don't want to end up with a death sentence like Otori Takeo.

**A/N: **Hello, what do you think. i wasn't sure about the name Kori, reminds me of horses, but i kept it. I wounder who he could be. lol o.O


	3. gone missing

**Chapter 2**

The bamboo grass had turned white edged and the maples had put on their brocade robes. The maid, Mogi brought in a try of tea and poured out two cups and left the room. Takeo took one and handed the other to his wife Kaede. They both sat there looking out on to the garden watching their daughters play.

'I hope Kimura and Kazuko aren't playing tricks on Tokoriki.' Kaede whispered.

I chucked, both the twins had the talents of the tribe, similar to that of their father, which they both used to cause trouble. It made it worse by the fact that they were indentical; right down to the kikuta lines on their palms, the marking of the Tribe.

'Don't worry, Tokoriki has her own tricks.' I replied.

Just as I was putting down my cup there was a knock at the door and Mogi entered. 'Lord Takeo. Lord Kenji is here to see you. He is waiting in your study.'

I nodded to the maid. I wonder why his here I thought.

'I'll stay here and watch the girls' Kaede said.

'I will not be long' I said. I kissed her lightly on the cheek before getting up and going to my study.

Kenji stood next to the window, with a smile on his face. 'I see your girls talents have grown since I was last them'

'Yes, They have also grown quite mischievous as well.' I chuckled.

Kenji walked towards me, 'Takeo I cant stay long I have other business in Hagi. I came by to tell you that I have lost contact with your son.' Kenji sighed, 'He was last seen with Akio.'

I remembered the prophecy told to me. Kenji had been keeping an eye on Kori for me to make sure he was ok. Now he is missing, I hope his ok. I had not told Kaede about mine and Yuki's son. I didn't want to break her heart.

'I thought I should warn you Takeo.'

'Thank you Kenji'

'I shall be back in about 2 days, then we can talk'

I nodded, 'I shall see you then.'

I followed Kenji to the hall and watched him walk out, with the floor beneath him signing its tune. A grin spread across my face as I walked back to Kaede with a silent floor beneath my feet.

**A/N:** I had to put the floor in :-) Have u figured it out yet?


	4. dad? son?

Chapter 3

I sat in my study reading a book. Everyone else was still asleep, I could hear them breathing slowly, I had grown to know who was who by the way they breathed. I sat there listening, waiting for the guards to change, but that sound never came. I put down my book, straining my ears for the sound of the guards: the sound of a foot on stone, the click of steel, and a whispered conversation. Nothing. Sounds that I would have heard normally. Sound that were missing. Then I heard sound, a sound I had learnt to remember and be cautious about. The sounds of someone climbing up the wall.

The intruder was dressed in black, with no crest or marking on his clothes. He crept slowly up the walk, heading for Takeo's study. I used my ability to be in two places to surprise the intruder. I kept one of my self sitting at the desk with a book in his hands, deep in thought, while the other stood next to the window, wathcing and waiting.

I had now idea who Akio had sent his time, hoping it wasn't my son. As soon as the intruder slowly climbed through the window, He started to creep towards the other me. I grabbed him from behind and pined him to the floor. As soon as I saw him I knew who he was strait away. It was like looking in to the past. 'Kori' I gasped. The intruder looked shocked. He was still pinned to the ground, I wasn't going to let him so yet, he has a task to do and the prophecy was still fresh in my mind.

'Akio sent you didn't he?' The boy gave no answer but I knew it was true. Akio had been sending assassin after assassin after me for the last 15 years. 'You don't need to say any thing I know I'm right. Akio wouldn't have changed since I last saw him, apart from the fact that now his sending people to kill me instead of trying himself.'

This seemed to surprise the boy, 'You knew Akio?' the boy let slip.

'So you can talk.' I joked, 'yes I trained with him. He could never get over the fact that she…' I stopped myself. I couldn't tell this boy about his mother, well not like this anyway. 'So why did he send you, just a young one. None of the others did live to tell the tale.'

Kori bit his bottom lip. He wasn't sure if he should tell Takeo._ His was right_, he thought, what have I got to losses, his going to kill me any way. 'I have something they don't,' he said trying not to look at Takeo.

That's true, I thought but his still young. 'Do you know what that is then?' The boy shook his head. 'Its in your blood.' My arms were starting to hurt from keeping him pinned down and trying to stop him from escaping. I could see the puzzled growing on the boys face 'Akio never told you?'

'Tell me what' Kori said, wiggling to get free from Takeos grip.

'I don't think I'm the one who can tell you, maybe Kenji' I thought about the idea. If I could keep the boy here till morning then Kenji could talk to him.

'I'm not to any stupid old man' Kori shouted.

I pushed him down a little harder. 'If I were you I would be nicer to your grandfather.' This seemed to shut the boy up and the puzzeled look returned to his face. 'I guess you want to know what I'm going on about.' Kori nodded.'Then I suggest if you want to know the answers to your questions you'll do as I say. You got that.' The boy nodded again. I took hold of him by they shoulders and pulled him up to a standing position, not letting my grip go, and pushed him towards a small room leading off from my study. It was a small bedroom.' You can sleep in there, there's only one way out, and I'll be outside so don't try to escape. I may be old but i know a lot of tricks' I said shutting the door behind me.

Kori walked in and sat on the bed. He looked around the room for a way out, but there was only one, the door and Takeo was on the other side. I'm alive, he thought, How? I wonder how he knew about my family; Akio never spoke about any thing about that. Kori laid down on the bed, unable to sleep, waiting for the sun to raise.

I sat outside the room with my book back in my hand waiting for Kenji to come. He'll know what to do I thought.

**A/N:** Now you know :-P Please tell me what you think, then i can carry on writing, it gives me something to do in lessons. :-)


	5. the truth part 1

Chapter 4

Kaede woke up to find her bed empty. 'Takeo' she called getting up out of bed. She heard Takeo calling her, so she walked towards his study. She saw him sitting in his chair looking at the door. She walked up to him and sat on him lap, head curled under his chin.

'Takeo' she whispered, 'Are you ok?'

'Yes, I'm fine.' Putting down my book, and hugging her, 'I was attacked again last night, but don't worry I'm not hurt, his in there waiting for Kenji' I said kissing her gently on the head. We sat there for a while until the maid came in.

'Lord Takeo. Lord Kenji is here, shall I send him up.'

'I nodded.'

Kaede got up, 'I'll leave you to talk. I'll go and check on the girls.' She leaned over to let their lips lock before turning and going out the room.

Kenji came in shortly after Kaede left. 'Takeo, you look tired.'

'Hello to you to' I joked. 'I found him, well he found me anyway.'

Kenji stood their puzzled. 'Who might I ask?'

'Kori'

Kenji looked stunned and was left a little bit speechless. 'Does he know who you are?'

'No. Only you and The Tribe know. I don't want to upset Kaede. He is in the other room. He knows who you are that's about it. But I don't think he believed me. I also found out that Akio sent him'

We both knew why Akio had sent him.

'Did you let him anything else?'

I shook my head. 'No nothing'

'Can I see him?' Kenji asked.

I nodded and walked over to the door. Opening it up I let Kenji walk in first.

Kori was sitting on the bed with his back to the door. Listening to what we were saying in the other room. Hearing the door open he turned around. All three stood there in silence. Kenji was the first to speak.

'I can see now how you recognized him Takeo. He has his mothers face and his fathers eyes and talent.'

Kori said nothing, his face showed no expression.

'Now tell me Kori, what do you know about your family?'

'Nothing' Kori muttered.

'I thought it would be best if you told him Kenji' I said.

'Yes. I understand' Kenji replied

'Well I don't.' Kori shouted. 'I get kept here as a prisoner. Then you both talk about my past, my family.'

'Kori. We will tell you once your calmed down.' Kenji said taking Kori by the shoulders to get him to sit on the bed. 'Now ask me a question?'

Kori was shocked, 'any thing?' Kenji nodded 'Who were my parents?'

I stood still, holding my breath. I didn't know what Kenji was going to say.

'Kori, your mother was my Daughter, Yuki. She was very talented, and very beautiful. But as you already know she did not long after you were born. Your Father…' I looked at Kenji, still holding my breath. 'You are much like you farther, in your talent. But I think its best if your farther tells you who he is himself' I breathed a sigh of relieve, at least I would be able to deal with that in my own time.

'So you're my grandfather. I hope you don't mind me asking, how did my mother die.' Kenji looked at me, we both knew the answer but we were not sure if we should tell him. 'Tell me the truth, I have heard so many rumours and Yuki, I mean my mother I don't know what to believe.'

Kenji nodded and sat on the bed. 'Are you sure, it might be a little upsetting.' The boy nodded. 'Akio used to call your father 'The Dog'.' I looked down at the floor remembering the past that I longed to forget. 'The Dog' as he was called was very skilled, but he would not stay with the tribe, so the tribe thought it could be possible to pass on his talents to a child. Yuki was chosen for this, as she and your father were friends. Akio didn't like this as he saw Yuki as his. When she was pregnant they sent her away. When you were born, she was made to take poison as they thought that she would not be able to keep your fathers identify a secret.' Kenji stopped for a moment. 'This is also a part of the reason why Akio wants your father dead'

I knew there was more to the story than that. We all sat in silence for a while. Kori turned to me. 'You're my father aren't you?' I nodded; I didn't know what to say. 'Akio used to say he wanted the dog dead, and was always sending out assassins to kill you. Why didn't you tell me yesterday?'

I didn't know what to say. 'I…. I…. didn't think you would believe me.' It was the only thing I could think to say.

'Takeo you best go and tell Kaede before she find out from someone else, I shall carry on talking to Kori. Come back when your done.' I nodded and left the room to find Kaede. How am I ever going to tell her this, I thought.

A/N: Hello, thanks you for your review :) i shall try and make the next one longer and put more in to it. thanks for the tip.


	6. the truth part 2

Chapter 6 The truth is told part 2 

I walked along the hallway, to where I thought Kaede might be. I had no idea how I was going to tell her about Kori, I knew I couldn't hind it because as soon as she saw him she would know any way. So either way I was stuck.

"Kaede," I called poking my head around the door.

"Over her" I heard her call from another room.

Turning to face the door, I took a deep breath and stepped in.

"Takeo, is everything ok, you look a pit pale." I just nodded and sat down next to her on the floor. "I was just writing some letters to my sisters to see how they were getting on."

"We should have them over sometime" I replied trying not to let my mind drift. "I need to tell you something," I said, "Something about Kori."

Kaede just nodded and I told her about what had happened fifteen years ago when the Tribe was holding me a prisoner. I told her about their plans for me. I told her about Yuki and what happened to her. I told her everything; everything apart from what the Prophetess had said to me, I didn't want to upset her further by talking about my death. Kaede just sat in silence listening to me.

"I'm sorry I never told you. I was scared to loose you again." I said head hung low, looking at the floor, unable to bring myself to look at Kaede, afraid I might find anger and sadness behind her eyes.

"Takeo" she whispered placing an arm around my shoulders. "I don't hate you for not telling me, but I am glad you have found the courage to tell me."

What she said took me by surprise; I thought she would be upset. "Aren't you angry with me?" I asked

"In a way, but I love you and I can understand why you didn't want to tell me, you went though so much just trying to get me, the Tribe and all those battles." She said taking my hands. "I would like to meet Kori later" she said smiling.

I wondered how she could be so happy with me, but it was true I had been through so much just to get her. "Sure, how about now?" I asked.

Kaede just shook her head. "Bring him to dinner, the girls can meet him as well, any way I feel a bit tired so I might just go back to our room for a nap."

I just smiled at her, placing a hand on her cheek. "I shall come and bring you some tea then, but first I need to have a word with Kenji."

Kaede got to her feet and grabbed my hands to pull me up as well. "I look forward to it." She smiled, placing a kiss on my check then turning to go.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer, letting our lips meet. "I look forward also," I whispered into her ear before letting her go. Smiling Kaede turned and headed down the hallway. I took the opposite direction, a heavy load now lifted my shoulders.

"You told her," Kenji asked when I stepped in to the room.

I just nodded and sat down next to him and Kori. "Will you be joining us for dinner?"

"Yes I shall like to stay a few days, keep an eye on Kori if that's alright with you."

I just nodded. "Are you ok with all this Kori?" I asked him.

"Yes" he replied, "Kenji has been filling me in. Is it true the twins are both Kikuta?"

"Yes." I laughed, "and quite a handful, you shall met them at dinner."

"So Kori shall meet everyone later" Kenji thought aloud. "How does Kaede feel about all this?"

"It was her idea. She understands why I was afraid to tell her and she seems not to be upset about it." Kenji just nodded. "I should go and bring her some tea like I said." I told them getting up. "I shall be back when dinner is ready if that's alright with you."

"Yes, go." Kenji said. "I still have things to discuss with Kori."

Dinner ran smoothly. The girls were delight by the fact that they had a brother, especially the twins, who both saw Kori as some one new to try their tricks on.

"I shall go and collect the dessert," Kaede said getting up and walking out the room.

It wasn't long before Kaede left that Mogi came in a little distressed.

"Mogi?" I asked

"Lord Takeo, come quick."

I got to my feet and followed her. "Kenji, look after the girls and Kori." I said before I ran down the hallway after Mogi.

"Its Lady Kaede" She said once I had reached her. "I have called for the doctor, who should be on his way, she collapsed on the way to the kitchen."

"Where is she now?"

"Upstairs"

I turned and ran up the stairs taking them two or three at a time.

"Kaede?" I whispered, opening the door to our room. Kaede was sleeping peacefully on the bed. As I walked over to her, the door opened.

"Lord Takeo" He bowed. "Your maid sent me, I have heard that Lady Kaede is unwell.

"Yes doctor" I said moving out the room to allow the doctor to talk to Kaede.

I waited outside, I could hear them taking from where I was sat.

"Takeo!"

I turned my head to see Kenji walking towards me. "The girls are in bed and so is Kori. Is everything ok, the maid, Mogi, told me what had happened."

"Yes" I lied, "everything is ok, why don't you go to bed, you look tired"

"Yes and I also feel it." Kenji joked. "If there is any trouble, feel free to give me a shout." I just nodded and watched Kenji leave.

The door to my room opened and the doctor stepped out.

"Is she ok?" I asked getting to my feet.

The doctor nodded. "Yes she is, she is asleep now."

"What was wrong"

"Well," The doctor said. "It seems Lady Kaede is pregnant."

I just smiled at the doctor, who had picked up his bag and walked out, following Mogi out.

I walked in to the room, shutting the door behind me. The moon shone through the window, falling on the sleeping Kaede.

I smiled at her, and laid down on the bed next to her. Wrapping my arms around her I soon fell a sleep.

I looked around, everything was dark expect a small white light in front of me. I tried to walk towards it, but I found I couldn't get any closer not matter how hard I tried. _Tomasu _I heard someone call. I looked around me in a panic. I had no idea how they knew my name even though it was my old name. I had been known as Takeo now for about 16 years. _Tomasu _I heard again. _you yourself are safe _I stopped looking around but I still didn't feel very safe. _except at the hands of your own son _I was suddenly filled with panic. "No" I screamed in to the darkness. "He understands everything now_" except at the hands of your own son_ the voice repeated.

I woke up, hot and sweaty to find the room in pitch black. I looked around trying to find where the voice came from. The room was empty. I laid back down, the panic slowly leaking away. Kaede next to me was fast asleep. I looked up at the ceiling above me; mind racing over the words I had heard in my sleep. Sleep. Something I wouldn't be able to do night.

**A/N:** Ok, this one is a lot longer than my other chapters and hopefully I have put a lot more into it. I shall try and update again soon, as I have more free time now due to the Easter holidays. 


	7. A journey and rumours

**A/N:** Hello, sorry for the long delay been getting all my last minute coursework and stuff out of the way for my stupid G.C.S.E's in a couple of weeks time, which means I've been doing revision in most of my lessons not writing my fan fics as I would normally :-P lol. Well thanks for the reviews and hope you like this chapter, and maybe you might not have to wait so long for the next one.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't bring him back? I sent you to Hagi to go and find him and bring him back to him and yet you come back here empty handed telling me this." Akio shouted at the girl. 

"I'm sorry but I couldn't get in to The Otori house. Master Kenji is also staying there. It would have been to risky."

This angered Akio more. _That medalling old man._ Akio thought bitterly. "Risky? Aren't you a part of the Tribe? Don't you have the skills to do the task?" The girl just nodded looking down at the floor. "Well then you couldn't you have done it? It looks like I shall just have to do it myself. Now go and let Master Sintaro to get me my horse ready. I will be leaving to day."

"Yes Master Akio." The girl said while she bowed then hurried out of the room.

Akio pounded the wall the sat down. _Why?_ He thought _Why must this happen? Takeo has taken everything a way from me, everything that is close to me. I shall go to Hagi and reclaim what is mine. _

"Come in" Akio shouted angrily as someone knocked at the door.

"I hear you are leaving. Is this true?"

"Yes. I am going to Hagi. It looks like little Kori was got himself in to trouble."

"Just like his father then."

Akio didn't like to hear that. It reminded him of Takeo. Although Kori was Takeo's child, Akio had raised Kori since the Tribe killed Yuki. He had helped him train and learn. Everyone knew the Yuki was Kori's mother, they had been told that she had died during childbirth, but the truth was kept hidden, just like the truth about Kori's fatherhood. Many thought Akio was Kori's fathers, but others thought differently; for they had met Takeo and knew whom Kori resembled the most.

"I am leaving today, so if you don't mind I'll be on my way." Akio said as he pushed him self past the man and headed to collect his things.

About an hour later, Akio sat on his horse, ready to leave. "I'll be back in a few days Sintaro." Akio said patting his great black horse.

"Don't be to hard on the lad." Sintaro replied handing Akio the reins.

"Don't worry he still has a task to finish off." Akio took the reins and wrapped them around his hands. "Make your everyone stays out of trouble while I'm gone."

Sintaro nodded "Goodbye Akio."

"Goodbye." Akio said kicking his horse gently, setting off on the long road to Hagi.

"What's he got himself in to this time?" Sintaro muttered as he made his was back to the stables.

* * *

I paced around my small study. My widows were wide open allowing the morning air to greet me. Fragments of my strange dream haunted me, swimming around my head like fish in a bowl while butterflies fluttered in my stomach. I wanted to tell Kenji of my dream, hoping that he would be able to help me understand what it meant, but he was in the other side of Hagi investigating the tribal rumours that were going around, and wouldn't be back till after noon. 

Tired, I slumped down on to one of the arm chairs by the window, and watched the two twins, Kimura and Kazuko playing tricks on Kori, who seemed to know a few of is own. Tokoriki was with Kaede, who was teaching her to sew. I closed my eyes and listened to the sounds in the house trying to distract my mind.

"Takeo"

I opened my eyes to find Kenji standing him front of me laughing.

"You were asleep." He said.

"Well sleep comes to all of us." I laughed. "So what did you find out?"

Kenji's faced changed so I knew it wasn't going to be good news. He pulled another chair up to mine.

"Takeo it doesn't look good." He said. "It seems that Akio had left the Tribe home to come here. I don't know where he is or if he is even here yet."

Oh no. I thought. This is bad.

"I'm not sure if we should tell Kori yet."

"But his going to find out if Akio comes looking for him. The Tribe doesn't let you go if you disobey them, especially Akio." I said, knowing the truth for myself.

Kenji nodded. "But I don't think we should tell him just yet. He looks so happy here. Lets not worry him yet."

"Ok but lets not leave it to late to tell him, because things just might get worse."

"I agree. So how are you this morning? You look slightly worries about something. Its not Kaede and the baby is it?" Kenji asked.

I told Kenji about the dream, and about the voice.

"Takeo. I think you could be in need of some rest. It could just be shock or something. I'll go and thing this over but I think you should just stay up here and rest."

"I will talk to you later" I said leaning back in my chair.

"Ok then Takeo, I shall talk to you later." Kenji said, walking out the room.

_I hope his right,_ I thought, _I don't think the dream was a good thing._ Yawning I closed my eyes. _Maybe I am just tried and it's just my mind playing tricks on me.

* * *

_

At the gates of Hagi a black horse rode up with a cloaked figure riding. He had been riding for a few days to reach Hagi and with a little talk to the two men in the gatehouse, the cloaked man was allowed in to the city. Remounting his horse, the man rode over the bridge and in to the sea town of Hagi.


	8. Visitors

A dark shadow moved along the empty road, cast by the glowing moon. The shadow stopped out side the guarded walls of what was known as the Otori house, which stood proud behind its high walls. The shadow stood opposite the house leaning against a wall.

"Not long," it whispered, "soon you shall be mine."

Spitting on the ground the shadow turned, its black cloak bellowing out behind it. The moon watched from behind its black blanket.

….

….

"So you have come then," said Kenji, standing next to the open window, listening to the footsteps echoing into the night.

….

….

"I'm fine." Kaede said as I helped her up.

I smiled softly at her. "I know but aren't I allowed to worry about you." I teased.

"Well I guess so." She said smiling back at me. "Anyway I have a little helper." She said pointing towards the door as Tokoriki walked in.

"Hello Mother. Hello father." She said smiling sweetly at us both.

"Well if you're in good hands then I suppose I have nothing to worry about. Only you sister when she visit" I said laughing, "Make sure she behaves" I joked kissing Tokoriki lightly on the head before turning out of the room down the corridor.

I walked down the hallway the floor beneath me singing for a change, as I stepped.

"Takeo!" I turned around to see Kori, walking towards me. As I listened I could hear the giggling of the twins not far behind. _Lets see what they are up to_. I thought chuckling to myself. Kori and the twins had grown closer since he had been here and the twins had loved to try out their new tricks on him rather than me of a change.

"Hello Kori." I said, beckoning him to come closer.

"Hello Takeo." He said. I thought it might be easier if he called me that instead of father for the time being seeing how we hadn't long been together.

I bent down to whisper in to Kori's ear so the twins would not hear me. "What are they up to this time then." I whispered, knowing the twins only to well and what tricks they got up to.

"They want to play a trick on you." He whispered back "But it might be more fun to play one back on them." He said sounding like the young me.

"Ok then." I whispered. "What did you have in mind?"

Kori told me what the twins were planning to do, and then he told me his plan.

"Ok then Kori" I said loudly, making sure the twins heard. "Lets go in to the garden then to meet Kenji."

I started walking next to Kori trying my best to keep a straight face, as I heard the familiar padding of their feet as they rushed towards the garden. Once outside I scanned the garden for them. I knew they would be waiting by the pond, so we made our way towards it. Once we were at the pond I sat down watching for them to come closer. Waiting for the Twins new trick to unfold.

I could hear them edging closer towards me, and the sound of them putting down a bucket of water. I laughed silently to myself, as I knew what was going to happen. But the cold water was still a shock and I gasped when they got me soaked. I got up my feet and turned to face them pretending to be angry. The girls giggled and started to run, so I cased them leading them towards where Kori was waiting with another bucket of water.

I stopped running and started laughing as I heard them scream. Kori came running towards me laughing, followed by two angry twins.

They stopped as they saw us and burst out laughing much to my surprise. I picked them both up, not minding the kicking and screaming and carried them to the house, a laughing Kori following us.

….

"Still naughty as ever then."

I turned looking to see who had spoken to me. "Hello Zenko" I called putting down the girls as they rushed towards their aunt, Hana. Zenko still holds his fathers death against me, and I know he will overthrow me if he can, so I have learnt to be careful around him.

"Kimura and Kazuko" I heard Hana cry as she hugged the girls.

"Hello Hana." I said grabbing the wet girls by the backs of their dresses. "Why don't you go on up and put something dry on." I told them.

"Hello Takeo." Hana replied. "Where's Kaede?"

"I'll go and get her for you." I said as Mogi appeared from around the corner. "Mogi please take Zenko and Hana in to the tea room." I said turning to go upstairs. "I'm just going to put something dry on," I laughed as I made my way upstairs, taking two at a time.

….

"Kori." Kenji called as the boy made his way inside.

"Yes Kenji." He said turning to face the old man.

"Would you like to come for a walk in to Hagi with me?"

"Yes, but what about Takeo?" he asked.

"It will be fine. I'll keep you safe." Kenji said walking down the path heading towards the gate.

"Ok then" Kori shrugged wanting to see Hagi.

….

I walked down the stairs to find both Kaede and the girls with Zenko and Hana in the tearoom.

"Hello" I said again sitting down next to Kaede. "So what have I missed?"

"Hana had invited me and the girls to come and stay with her."

"I think it might be good for you to go." I said thinking of Akio.

"So you're trying to get rid of me then," she joked.

"Please mum, let us go." The twin's begged holding on to her arms.

"Now your stuck" I laughed.

"Come on Kaede." Hana said, "It will be good for you, and the baby."

"Ok then" she said. Knowing she wasn't going to win.

I put an arm around her as I leaned for a cup of tea, I was happy now that I knew Kaede and the girls would be safe while the Akio problem was being sorted.

….

….

Kori and Kenji walked back from the market. They had spent the afternoon visiting Hagi's shops. Loaded with bags they made their way back to The Otori house. Curtains blew out from an open window as a dark figure watched the old and young man walk down the street. Knowing that his time will come soon.

….

….

**A/N: **Yay! Another chapter finished and this time its not such a long wait. Lol. I'll try and update again soon.


	9. During the night

It wasn't a sunny day but it was warm. Small birds darted around the garden, playing their own game of case. I helped loaded the carriage with Zenko. _Why do they need so many things?_ I thought tying up the last heavy case. The carriage stood on the gravel path leading to the gate. Its dark blue paint shining in the sun, speaks of emerald green decoction glittering.

"Daddy." I heard Kimura cry out running down the stone steps towards me.

"Hello Kimura." I said smiling. "What's the funny look for?" I asked wondering what was going on.

"I'm not Kimura." She said, "I'm Kazuko."

"Really?" I asked playing along. I knew it was Kimura because I could hear Kaede calling Kazuko inside the house, telling her to hurry up and get ready. "Well that's a shame." I said teasing her. "Because I had a bag of sweets for Kimura I better go and give them to her." I pulled out a paper bag filled with ruby red boiled sweets. I chuckled as I saw my daughter face change, not sure what she should do.

"Next time you might be able to catch me out." I said patting her on the head and handed her the bag of sweets. Kimura looked confused, not sure whether she should be happy for the sweets or disappointed that her trick did not work. I turned to face the steps, waiting for the others to come out, I could hear them coming across the singing floor.

….

….

It didn't take long to say our goodbyes; I stood at the gate waving at the carriages, as I grew smaller heading to the world outside of Hagi. I felt glad that Hana had come and took Kaede and the girls' way while Akio was lose was in the city.

I turned sharply as I heard the floor cry, but I was quickly relieved to see that it was only Kenji and Kori standing in the doorway. I made my way up the steps, turning before I closed the door. I noticed a cloaked figures watching from the other side of the coat. I turned back and headed inside, as did the sun she settled in its cloudy grey nest.

….

….

Akio chuckled to himself. _No distractions now then._ He thought grinning behind his hood. Pulling his cloak closer to him the first rain drops fell lightly on to the cobbled pavement. Turning Akio headed down a dark narrow allay making his way back where he was staying.

….

….

I lifted my sword, Jato above my head I shouted as I road in to battle, banners and shouting behind me encouraging me to go on. A horn sounded. Then a gun shot. Suddenly I was standing on a bridge watching another battle end. Images off all my struggles and battles filled my head as I tossed and turned. A forest. A river. My house. An ear-piecing scream sent my body jolting in to reality. Let when I laid down listening I could not hear anything. I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down.

A loud shriek sent me sitting up. It took me a few seconds to realise it was the floors song. Someone was in the house. But who? I got out of bed quickly. _What should I do? Get Kenji, Kori? _I was thinking rapidly. _A weapon? _I was quickly distracted from my thinking as I heard the floor cry out again. I ran down the hallway. I leaped from the top of stairs, landing lightly on my feet, the floor not making a sound, and immediately turned invisible. A cloaked figure stood with his back to me.

"I know your there Takeo."

_Akio!_ I thought standing their weapon less.

Akio removed his cloak and stood there in the dark fighting robes of the tribe.

"I believe I have a task to do."

"You haven't changed Akio." I said

He chuckled and reached for his knife. His eyes were fixed on my face and I knew he was hoping to confuse me with the Kikuta sleep, but I was sure I could withstand it. We held each other's gaze for several moments, neither of us able to dominate the other.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you. And then giving Kori his punishment for disobeying the tribe."

"And what about your punishment?" I said

He drew a knife, and I dived sideways, shouting for Kenji to come. The last time I fought with Akio we were both barehanded. He jumped after me trying to get the knife into my chest, but I moved quickly, slipped from his grasp and kicked at him from behind. Hearing him grunt I leapt backwards and shouted for help.

Akio just laughed and dashed forward again. I was surprised at how much he had learnt since I had last fought with him. I jumped backwards and split myself. The second self jumped back, while I drove my fist towards Akio. I ducked down as he swiped at my head and leaped back as I heard a door creak open upstairs.

I felt someone land next to me. Turning I saw it was Kenji. "Take this." He said before turning invisible and dashing at Akio. This was the second time I had fought with Kenji in this house. I took the swords, Jato. I had not fought with Jato since I lost my fingers and it felt slightly weird in my grip. I swung Jato high aiming at Akio. Akio saw me coming and went invisible as I missed him. But now that I was armed he was more wary of me. I had a moment's breathing space. I split myself again trying to distract Akio from the singing floor. I knew Kori was making his way down to see what the noise was about and I didn't want him to get hurt. But it looked like Akio too had heard the floor as he turned to face the stairs.

"Don't worry Kori your punishment is going to some as well." He said coldly

I heard Kori land and I swung my sword again aiming for Akio, but I sliced his second self. He had gone after Kori knocking him in to the wall. Picking him up by the collar I was not sure what Akio said to him before he threw him in to the other room but I heard Kori gasp as he landed.

I had a sword a little longer than Akio's knife and it gave me a slight advantage. We drove each other across the floor and it cried out under our feet. I ducked as I heard the whistling sound of throwing knifes. Kenji had thrown them towards Akio. I split myself to dodge them but Akio saw me and he drown his knife towards me before I had a chance to escape or attack.

I felt the cold metal knife blade drive in to my arm. Then the warm blood trickling down my arm mixing with sweat. I slumped to my knees holding on to my arm. The pain was terrible and the blood just kept coming. I hand already lost my some of my fingers and I hoped my arm was not going to be gone too. "Takeo!" I heard someone shout but when I looked up everything was black. Slowly I slumped to the floor. _I just need a little rest._ I thought _then I should be able to fight again. _

…

…

…

**A/N:** I beat your wondering what's going to happen how? Poor Takeo what's he going to do now. Sorry to end it on a cliffhanger but it will make more sense in the next chapter, which if I keep on my little trail of thought, you might not have to wait long.


	10. All is well again

_You yourself are safe from death except at the hands of your own son_.

Behind the holy woman's words I heard Kenji calling my out my name. I was not sure what had happened but when I opened my eyes I saw the sun had risen. Slowly I got to my feet. Pain shooting from my arm. I looked to check it was ok, it had been bandaged and my faded blue robe was covered in dried blood. I stood and looked down at Akios broken, bleeding body. I turned to Kenji and Kori, wanting to know what had happened.

"Kori was well trained." Kenji said. "It was he who attacked Akio after you fell. He acted just like you did when you were his age"

I was stunned Kori actually saved me from death. "Thank you Kori." I said

"It was the least I could do after the way Akio acted." He said. "You may want to sort you arm out," he pointed to my arm. The pain was slowly dulling but it still hurt.

….

….

….

A lot happened after Akio's death. Kenji went back to live with his wife, Seiko, who Kori will be visiting once the snow had melted. Kori has grown closer to the family and I do not remember what it was like without him, nor do the twins I suspect. Tokoriki has had her fourteenth birthday as is turning more in to her mother everyday as Kori looks like me. Kaede gave birth to a wonderful little girl, who we have named Naomi, after Lady Maruyama. I everything seems to be going well for the moment and harmony is still spread across the three countries like it has been for the past 16 years nearly. I do worry about power individuals like Zenko and warlords beyond the boarders, but so far we have been able to control all of these and will continue to do so. I have no longer had attacks from other members of the tribe and hope I will not in the future.

I have thought long and hard about the prophecy and I know I cannot avoid it, but now I do not worry about my death. I often thought of Shigeru and how I gave him the swift and honourable death of a warrior. I hope Kori will do the same for me if needed, and that death at his had may be welcome to be. I know longer think that he will murder me as I first thought when I was told the prophecy. But since then I have gone through so much and have learnt a lot, which I am grateful for.

….

….

….

**A/N:** It's all done. Now what am I going to write in lessons. I hope you like the ending. Sorry it's a bit sort but I didn't want to put in to much nonsense. Lol. This wasn't actually the original ending; I kept changing my mind. First off I thought about Takeo finding out Kaede was pregnant at the end, but I changed that. My second plan was for Kaede to have a boy but I wasn't sure how to end that one, so after a long and hard thinking session I came up with this ending, which I thought worked well. I changed a lot of things as I typed my story up from the random pieces of paper lodged in side many of my schoolbooks. I suppose I could always write about Kaede after the earthquake or something similar, to look like I'm working in class till I finish school and to keep me going till the exams start. Lol. Hope you liked the story. 


End file.
